Kuroko no Volleyball
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, vice-captain and phantom sixth man of Teiko Volleyball team vowed to bring generation of miracles regain their love for volleyball. Will he be able to do it with his new team Seirin? Volleyball AU. Genius Kuroko.


**I never thought I would ever get around to write this but here I am actually writing this. I'll try to update this once a week. My main focus will be on brothers. This is purely for fun unless your reviews can convince me for a fast update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did then you'll know. Oh, and Akashi and Kuroko would actually be brothers.**

"Are you sure about this Tetsuya? Absolutely sure? Can nothing change your mind?"

Kuroko Tetsuya should have expected, no he had expected this when he had thought to resign from Teiko volleyball club but this person as always was serious to keep him here against his will. Akashi Seijuro would go to any lengths to obtain his objective.

Unfortunately his opponent came in the form of one Kuroko Tetsuya who was similarly suborn as him if not more so.

"Yes, I'm sure Akashi-kun. I want to leave. They all changes and it hurst but most of all he changed. This is not my volleyball. I can't keep playing like that. It hurts here"

He gripped where his heart would have been, the pain reflecting in his eyes. One pair of eyes regarded and for a minute they faded to both red ones which regarded him sadly before one faded back the golden colour it had been. The guy gave a sigh of resign before looking at the phantom again.

"Very well. I'll accept it. You know it would have not come to this if you have just accepted what father wanted for you. Why did you have to defy him? You even stroke a deal with grandfather and escaped here. Tell me, did you really disliked who you were so much that you had to run away from it all? Just what were you trying to accomplish here?"

No answer came his way but the silence was more than enough for him as an answer. Despite his wishes the captain of Teiko Volleyball team accepted the resign of one and only phantom member of the team.

"Alright, I'll accept this but not on paper. But only if you take up the post of vice-captain here. I'll make the announcement and that you'll be away for rest of the season. Also father had invited you to dinner in evening. Don't try to get out of this one. Grandfather would be there too, he's been asking for you"

And with that the phantom sixth man of Teiko left them, not on papers but in the figurative sense.

 **...**

Once there existed Teiko middle school Volleyball club, an incredible strong team with over hundred members and three consecutive championship title. Among their brilliant record there existed a generation if five prodigies known as the generation of miracles.

However there existed a strange rumour concerning the generation of miracles.

Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognised by these five prodigies. A phantom sixth man.

 **...**

Kuroko did not know what to make of Seirin. The school was new and it's volleyball club disturbingly had a low player count. Just enough to be playing in the game but Kyoshi-san had recommended this school and it had what he had been looking for.

The passion for the game the others had lost. Seeing their game really had encouraged the phantom sixth man of Teiko to give this school a go.

So far it looked like everyone was ignoring him but it could be due to his really low presence. With his book in hand he moved into the crowd, totally unseen. Now if he could only see the map to where the volleyball club was it would be great.

The fate looked like it was on his side as he spotted the map which consisted of the booth positions. Quickly spotting the volleyball club on it.

There was a time he would not have even looked at a volleyball again. Well more like two months ago but now he could not imagine living without it. Right now he needed to sign up if he wanted to play and get his old teammates back.

He headed to the direction which the club was printed to be and much to his amusement he saw a tall red haired guy dragging a cat like boy by his neck. Looked like this club would have a power house. Somehow the look in the guy's eyes reminded him of a tiger.

He saw the boy sign up just as he took a form too. He was as always ignored by everyone. He did frown when the guy remained utterly unmotivated but it might be that he had arrived from outside and hence did not know of generation of miracles. At any rate he would be a reliable source for the team.

He left his application on the desk and stepped a little aside. He looked the glasses wearing guy who was apparently the captain pick it up.

He almost laughed out loud on the girl's face as she scolded herself for forgetting the face of her so called golden egg. Then she looked at the name perhaps and cursed for missing him. Had he promised her that he'll meet them?

Anyway, looked like it would be a fun year.

 **...**

The gym had ten players who wanted to join and he could see that most of them were not even motivated. When the coach asked them to take off their shirts he almost could imagine Kise-kun saying to him that she's his fan girl but as he heard the captain's explanation everything became clear to rest.

He for his part already knew what kind of talent she had.

She was going around examining everyone and he could the surprised look on every boy's face. Well he'll get to them. For now they needed to scout those who really wanted to play and get them on track. But before that he needed to make them aware of his presence. He got the perfect opportunity when the coach inquired for him.

"I'm here"

The scream which followed it almost made him def. Kagami Taiga as he had been informed was the loudest.

"Have you done that on purpose?"

He had laughed out loud at that. He almost had a flashback to Aomine-kun accusing him of the same.

"Kuroko-kun is a key player to our play. All those who could not keep up with our training schedule please join other club. Volleyball club would require all your time and attention"

Riko really knew how to get the job done. Her speech along with the training schedule had scared away most of the guys till only four remained. We'll he'll make do with that.

"Ah, now that you have passed your first test we'll move on to important things. You'll play a match with the seniors. Of course we'll play five-on-five instead of the original seven-on-seven play. I'll be your referee"

Riko was not the one who had come up with this plan but she was having fun all the same. It was time to see what these juniors were made of and it would give her and Kuroko perfect opportunity to study them and come up with training regime for them.

"Alright. Juniors will have the ball first"

And the game begin. The net divided the seniors and juniors on both sides. Kagami held the ball. He tossed it up and served. His serve really was powerful and non of the seniors even react to receive the serve.

"Nice kill Kagami"

A first year congratulated as Kagami scored first point. From there on Kagami went to score. Sometimes others also scored.

Hyuuga having just scored went to serve. His serve landed on Kuroko who unfortunately threw the ball out of court.

So the score settled at 15-10 in juniors favour. Kagami seethed at the blue haired boy who had till now given the opposite team almost all of the points. And then a thought entered his mind. Just how long had he been playing. Had he been there the whole time? How come he did not see him.

Then the seniors really got going. Scoring again and again. Hyuuga had even went into clutch mode and gone out of his way to mark Kagami. Izuki also was an excellent receiver and had not allowed most of Kagami's shots to fall into the ground.

Just then they scored again and it was because of Kuroko. Kagami's blood boiled on seeing such a useless player. And Seirin had said that he was a key player to their game? Were they out of their mind. The score had reached 19-16 in seniors favour. Two more points and they'll win.

"Are you gonna score? If not then get out of the way"

Kagami rudely spoke and the tension in the air was clear. Kagami was to a fault straight and Kuroko sighted. Looked like he'll have to cool the hothead. Just like he had to do with Aomine-kun. They really were similar.

"Calm down"

He jabbed the poor soul into gut and then winched. Aomine-kun had complained again and again that he had a vicious right hook and he had almost forgot to hold back.

"Can you pass me the ball more after first touch? You just jump and spike it down with all your strength"

Kuroko was having fun but as much fun as it had been it needed to end now. He had seen all he had to see and now it was time to finish this. Of course he was not gonna loose. Of anything he had learned in Teiko it was that loosing was no fun. So he got to work.

Izuki was at the service and the ball made it over the net without any fault. One of the boys received it and even if he was not happy to do it he send it toward where the blue haired guy was. Kagami too going against his instincts jumped. Suddenly the ball was in front of him and he spiked it down.

Everyone bar the seniors looked stunned. Just how had the ball reached there. Last thing he knew was that the ball had been on the other side of the court. So had it been Kuroko? Just what was going on here?

"Nice kill Kagami-kun"

He jumped at the voice then calmed himself down. He was sure the boy was doing this on purpose. But he had no way to prove it.

The game resumed with then scoring because of Kuroko who knew just where to direct the bal without the other team knowing giving them a lot of points by taking the opposite team by surprise.

The opposite team could not even react. And then it came to last point with the score of 20-19 in favour of freshmen.

Kuroko who was serving looked uncomfortable but the ball did said over the net. Hyuuga received the ball and passes to Izuki who again send it to Hyuuga for the spike. Kuroko jumped to block but everyone could see that he was short of the height and no one was in position to receive the ball.

They were get the point. But just then Kagami jumped behind Kuroko and blocked the ball. The ball landed in the senior's court.

"I really hate week people"

Kagami's exclamation brought back the fact that the freshmen had won. The seniors looked at the juniors who looked happy at the win.

"Well then, I'll leave them to you Kuroko-kun. Do as you like with them all"

Riko, had witnessed the whole match had a scary grin on her face which was echoed by Kuroko. Everyone took a step away from the two maniac.

Everyone only had one thought, _is it too late to leave._

And so begun the adventure of Seirin Volleyball club as a legend who defeated Generation of Miracles.

 **I'm done. Hopefully you'll like it. Do review and tell me.**


End file.
